fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
So Totally Spaced Out (transcript)
Script day starts off on [[Yugopotamia] in the kitchen of Mark Chang's house. His father and mother are at the table having breakfast.] King Gripullon: 'Mark! Breakfast! Get down here, future ruler of all Yugopotamia! ''enters the scene through an automatic door. '''Mark: '''Good morning, parental units! Now, what hideous feast has Mother prepared for us on this marvelously disgusting Yugopotamian day? '''Queen Jipjorrulac: ''up cereal It's a new breakfast cereal called "Invader O's." '''Mark: '''With a special surprise inside every box! ''cereal box ''Radical!! ''Gripullon, and Jipjorrulac peer inside the box. They quickly frown and scream in fear. Mark, Gripullon, and Jipjorrulac: 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ''to a waitress serving Invader O's cereal to some [[Yugopotamians] at a diner. They peer inside the box curiously.] 'Yugopotamians: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ''away to several Yugopotamians grabbing boxes of Invader O's cereal at a grocery store. They peer inside the box. 'Yugopotamians: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ''away to a father Yugopotamian reading about the Invader O's "Special Surprise Inside Panic" in the newspaper. His baby crawls up to him and shows him a box of Invader O's. 'Yugopotamian dad: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! ''away and takes his baby with him to outside the buildings of Yugopotamia with many Yugopotamians screaming in panic. Mark Chang pops his head out from under a manhole. '''Mark: '''Mother, Father! I shall save you! But I cannot do it alone. I shall recruit the universe's greatest warrior to defeat the special surprise inside! ''retreats to his spaceship and starts his voyage to Earth.'' I will recruit! to [[Timmy] holding up a pink stuffed bear and cuddling it.] 'Timmy: '''Aww, it's so cute! ''baby noises ''Aaaand I don't care. ''at teddy bear with apathy '''Wanda: '''Oh, but Timmy, it's cute and adorable! '''Timmy: ''teddy bear away I'm a ten year old boy. Cute toys bore me. 'Cosmo: Hey! We're cute! cute pose with Wanda ''You're not bored with us, are you? '''Timmy: '''Well-- ''is interrupted by the loud crash of a [[Mark Chang's Spaceship|Yugopotamian ship] that has smashed inside his bedroom. Mark Chang emerges from the ship.] 'Mark: '''Dude, can I use your bathroom? '''Timmy: '''It's Mark Chang! Cosmo, Wanda, defensive maneuver eight! ''and Wanda poof Timmy into his [[Crash Nebula] spacesuit and Timmy aims a cannon at Mark.] 'Mark: '''No, Timmy Turner! I, like, totally come to you on bended knee. ''tentacle, trying to bend it 'Wanda: '''Um, what knee? '''Mark: '''Tentacle! Can I please finish.. '''Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda: '''Yes. '''Mark: '''Yugopotamia's being, like, overrun by a special surprise inside ''up Invader O's cereal box ''called the Gigglepies! We need your help, dude. You are, like, our only hope! '''Timmy: '''Uh, I don't know. '''Mark: '''Aw come ooooooon!! Is there any way I can get you to fight for Yugopotamia's freedom!? 'Mrs. Turner: ''outside Bye, Timmy! We're leaving! 'Mr. Turner: outside ''Which means Vicky's coming! ''parents zoom off in a car, revealing Vicky who is holding a baseball bat menacingly. '''Timmy: ''at the window at Vicky Which means ''I'm ''going! Mark! You're on! ''presses a button on his belt which places Timmy and his godparents in a capsule. Mark: '''Excellent! Hyeh, I will be right behind you, for nothing can stop me from fighting by your side to save my parents and my planet! '''Vicky: ''outside Timmy's room Hey, twerp! You got a lot of my chores to do! '''Mark: 'happily ''Except the evil earthlingg... Later, dude! ''another button on his belt which sends the capsule to Yugopotamia. Mark then opens the door for Vicky. ''Vicky! My looove! I have returned for you! '''Vicky: 'sarcasm ''Oh, ''great! You're ''back. ''Chang gets hearts in his eyes. to Timmy and his godparents' trip to Yugopotamia. Wanda: 'Timmy, are you nuts? You can't free an entire civilization! '''Timmy: '''Hellooo, I have you guys and your magic to help me. Besides, how terrifying could a special surprise inside called the Gigglepies be? ''and his godparents finally land on Yugopotamia. 'Timmy: '''Now be on your guard. Yugopotamia is the most hideous, disgusting place in the universe. ''upon seeing the rainbows and flowers decorating the usually repulsive planet 'Wanda: '....Or not. 'Timmy: '''But the Yugopotamians HATE pink! Something is very, very wrong... ''shadow creeps up behind Timmy and co. '' '''Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda: '''AAAH! ''aims cannon and looks down to see a cute bunny-like creature. 'Gigglepie Trilly: '''Hi, I'm Trilly, the trust Gigglepie! I noticed you three when you fell from the sky! '''Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda: '''Awwww, it's so cute!! ''three get hearts in their eyes '' '''Timmy: '..And now I don't care. cannon once again at the Gigglepie ''So take us to your leader! '''Gigglepie Trilly: '''I'm Trilly, the trust Gigglepie! Accessories not included. You can surely trust in me, I shall now take you to Overlord Glee! ''off gleefully and Timmy and his godparents follow after 'Wanda: '''Wow, that was pretty easy. '''Timmy: '''Defeating these guys is gonna be a piece of cake! ''to Mark serving Vicky a piece of cake and mowing the lawn while trimming the hedges 'Mark: '''Beloved Vicky, I am pleased to announce-- '''Vicky: '''No complaining, loser. '''Mark: '''Who's complaining? I am simply reporting that the grass has been decapitated and the rebellious hedges have been brought into line. ''hedges 'Vicky: '''Greaat! Then start spreading THAT ''up a large, heaping bag of cow manure ''on the flowerbed. '''Mark: '''Jumbo bag of cow manure? Why would you waste this tasty treat on such hideous petunias! Where I come from, mulch such as this is the rarest of all delicacies! ''manure down his throat '''Vicky: '''Uhm, what planet are you from? '''Mark: ''munching Yugopotamia... ''belches back to Timmy on Yugopotamia, walking down the colorful streets Timmy: 'How would Yugopotamians like this stuff? These things are WAY too sweet! Hmm..heey! Where are the Yugopotamians! ''at the empty streets '''Gigglepie Trilly: '''Yugopo-whaty what? I don't see. I'm just here to help you three! '''Timmy: '''I'm warning you--no funny business. ''giant cannon at Gigglepie Trilly '' '''Gigglepie Trilly: '''Oh, no funny--that's not I. Boo Boo ''Boo Boo shows up ''is the funny Gigglepie. Boo Boo jokebook not included. '''Timmy: ''Boo Boo and Gigglepie Trilly start tickling Timmy. Hahahaha! Cut it out! Heheh, I'm ticklish! Cosmo, Wanda, don't get distracted by their cuteness! Haha, I need you guys to watch out for any funny business! '''Cosmo: 'by the cuteness and holding up a Gigglepie ''I'll give you three Bleeblees for a Wawa! '''Wanda: 'by the cuteness and holding up two Gigglepies ''I'll trade you two Pobocaps for a Weewee card! ''back to Mark on Earth Mark: ''overalls and holding up paint rollers and cans of white paint Vicky! I have finished applying the high gloss egg shell-white liquid shielding to the family fortress! '''Vicky: 'impressed ''Woooow! You're a lot faster than the twerp and you don't whine when I tell you that you're a slimy, mulch-breathed geek! '''Mark: '''Of course not! Where I come from, the mind-numbiness of menial chores coupled with insults is the greatest expression of love! '''Vicky: '''And where I come from, the labor of others making money for me is an even greater expression of love! '''Mark: '''How do I prove my love by doing this money-making labor of which you speak? smiles an evil grin ''to Mark ringing the doorbell of a neighboring house. Dinkleberg: 'I'll get it. ''door '''Mark: '''Foreign exchange student painting service! ''up cans of paint ''We're four times faster than your inferior race. '''Vicky: ''out from behind Mark's figure And five times the cost! '''Dinkleberg: '''Oh, who can argue with that marketing? ''[holds up large wad of cash' and hands it to a delighted Vicky]'' back to Yugopotamia, where several Gigglepies are marching in synchrony down the streets 'Head Gigglepie: '''I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN TOLD! '''Follower Gigglepies: '''I don't know what I've been told! '''Head Gigglepie: '''GIGGLEPIE ACCESSORIES ARE SEPARATELY SOLD! Sound off! '''Cosmo: '''Buy one! '''Follower Gigglepies: '''Sound off! '''Wanda: '''Buy two! '''Follower Gigglepies: '''Sound off, three, four, BUY THEM ALL! ''runs through the crowd of Gigglepies and finds Cosmo and Wanda who are happily throwing the Gigglepies in the air. '''Timmy: '''Guys, what's the matter with you? Snap out of it! '''Cosmo: ''by the cuteness I do. I DO! I WANT TO BUY THEM ALL! '''Timmy: '''Oh my gosh! They're hypnotizing them with their fluffy alien cuteness! ''march Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda to a strange tower and toss them into the darkness of the stony gray building. Timmy: 'Whoa. Where'd the love go? '''Overlord Glee: '''Hello, you three! I'm Overlord Glee! Won't you come and bow down to me? '''Timmy: '''Ha! We will never bow down to you! ''and Wanda continuously bow down to the Gigglepie leader. 'Cosmo: '''Hehahaheh! Bowing is fun! ''to the Yugopotamians locked in the cages nearby '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''Oh, no! The special surprise inside has captured the greatest warrior in the universe! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! '''Timmy: ''up to the caged Jipjorrulac Aw, crud. What have you done with them? And this planet? '''Overlord Glee: '''I'm glad you asked; you're pretty smart. Let me show you our plan on this chart. ''screen shows up ''Taking over a planet isn't that tough. We suck planets dry by selling Gigglepie stuff! You can see by these lines, ''to a bar graph, the red bar represents sales and the brown bar represents freedom of customers ''this one's red, this one's brown! As our sales go up, all their freedom goes down. '''Timmy: '''But Yugopotamians hate your kind of fuzzy, gooey cuteness! '''Overlord Glee: '''Usually we cast our spell. But furriness works just as well. ''Gigglepies tickle the caged Yugopotamians with pink, fluffy feathers, much to the Yugopotians disgust and fear. Timmy: 'And what do you do when you suck the planet dry? '''Overlord Glee: '''We do what we always do! Blow the planet up and move on to the next one. ''cute Overlord Glee then suddenly turns red and hideous and develops a harsh, grating voice ''ISN'T THAT CUTE?! ''back to normal 'Timmy: '''That's horrible! ...And it didn't rhyme! '''Overlord Glee: '''He's onto us! ''into the red, hideous creature again ''GET HIM! ''of Gigglepies enter the scene 'Timmy: '''Stand back! ''the cage containing the Yugopotamians with his cannon and sets them free 'King Gripullon: '''You know...it wasn't locked. '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''We were in it for our own protection! '''Timmy: '''What's the matter with you?! They're soft...and fluffy! Show some backbone! '''King Gripullon: '''Well, you know none of us have any spines to show! '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''Why do you mock us?! ''charge at Timmy and start tickling him 'Timmy: '''Leave me alone! Haha! Cosmo, Wanda! HEELLP!! ''and Wanda temporarily snap out of their trance 'Gigglepie Trilly: '''Everything's fine! Don't be ridiculous! Stay here with me and I'll show you some magic trick...u...lous... ''and Wanda snap out of it for good '''Wanda: '''Their rhyming meter's off! And Timmy's in trouble! We have to stop them!! '''Cosmo: ''hugging a Gigglepie I can't hurt these guys! They're cute enough to eat! In fact... ''the Gigglepie into his mouth, only to get disgusted and spit out the brown, chewed remains ''You guys might look sweet on the outside, but you taste like manure on the inside! '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''Manure? '''King Gripullon: '''On Yugopotamia, manure is the rarest of all delicacies! '''Timmy: 'his head out from the crowd of Gigglepies ''That's it! ''up to Cosmo and Wanda ''Guys! I wish every Yugopotamian had knives, bibs, forks, and empty stomachs! ''and Wanda poof the cutlery and bibs onto all the Yugopotamians. King Gripullon: ''up cutlery menacingly I'm going to collect them all...IN MY STOMACH! ''scream as all the Yugopotamians come at them. to several moments later, after King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac are stuffed after eating the Gigglepies. King Gripullon: 'For helping us defeat-- ''chair sinks down from his newly-gained weight ''the special surprise inside, you have our undying gratitude, young warrior! '''Queen Jipjorrulac: '''Ah, I wish we had a medal to give you! ''wipes face with bib and as he burps, a heart piece that was originally from a Gigglepie flies out of his mouth and onto Timmy's front. '''Timmy: '''Ew. That's gross. '''King Gripullon: '''You're welcome. '''Timmy: ''Cosmo and Wanda C'mon, guys. let's get outta here. ''Wanda, and Timmy poof back to Earth. to Earth. Mark is washing and wiping the bathroom with his many tentacles. Timmy, carrying his fish bowl, enters the scene Mark: 'Timmy Turner! You have re-turner-ed! '''Timmy: '''And your planet's safe, dude! You can go home! '''Mark: '''Gah, as if! I'll stay here! Vicky has promised to take our relationship to a whole new level, which she calls HARD LABOR! ''enters the scene while holding a giant wad of cash 'Vicky: '''Oh, Mark, you've made me so rich, so FAST! I LOVE YOU!! ''Mark 'Mark: '''Uh! What is happening here? WHY is she not showing her affection by driving a spike through my tentacle as it is custom to do so on my planet?! '''Timmy: '''It's called a hug, dude, and the richer you make her, the more hugs you get. '''Mark: '''AAAAH! This love! IT BUUURNS! ''through the window and presses a button on his belt, eneveloping him in a capsule ''Later, dudes! ''off back to his planet 'Vicky: '''Come back, money-making foreign exchange student! YOU'RE PAINTING THE DUPLEX TOMORROW! ''to Timmy jumping into his dining room chair 'Timmy: '''Yeah. Nothing works up an appetite like saving an entire planet. '''Mr. Turner: '''I don't know about that, son. But you did a great job decapitating the grass and bringing the rebellious hedges into line! '''Mrs. Turner: '''And instead of an allowance, we're going to reward you with a brand new breakfast cereal! ''a box of Invader O's on the table 'Timmy: '...Invader O's? '''Mr. Turner: '''Ooh, look. It's got a special surprise in every box! '''Mr. and Mrs. Turner: ''inside the box Awww... '''Timmy: 'inside ''NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ''goes black '''Gigglepie Trilly: '''Heheeeheehee! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Season 3